Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 is the 13th installment in the Call of Duty Franchise, and is Infinity Ward's comeback in 2016 let's face it, Ghosts was NOT a good game, it was an okay one. The game follows Price after Makarov's death in Modern Warfare 3, and sheds some light on how he ended up in the Gulag and Ghost and Scarecrow's true identities. Plot The game opens with short, blurry flashbacks to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1, 2 and 3. Narration from Price plays, and Price says "They say that to the victor goes the spoils. But what happens... When there is no victor?" as the game shows the end of MW1 where Griggs is shot in the chest by Zakhaev and falls to the ground, with Gaz also being shot through the back by Zakhaev. Price then says "All wars are created by one thing, and only some know what it truly is." as the game shows the deaths of Shepherd, Soap, Yuri and Makarov. The game then opens with Makarov's body being wheeled away into an ambulance to the Morgue as Price receives medical attention for his wounds, watching as Yuri's dead body is also taken away. The game then shows Price a few weeks later in his house, drinking heavily over the loss of his friends. However, Price hears a knock on his door, and says "Do not enter!" but the door opens. Price then gets up and says "I swear to Christ, I will shove this beer bottle right up your-" but is interrupted as Griggs appears at the door, and finishes his sentence with "What, you'll shove it up my ass, Captain?" as Price drops the beer in shock and says "Wait, you stay right there!" as he knocks Griggs on the shoulder to make sure it is not an illusion. Price then says "Griggs? Zakhaev shot you on that bridge!" and Griggs responds "Turns out that bastard was a lousy shot." and Price says "Where the Hell have you been for nearly 6 years?" and Griggs takes out a Task Force 141 symbol and says "Right with you, Captain." as Price has a quick flashback to when he assigned Ghost and Roach to search for Makarov in his safe house the Loose Ends Modern Warfare 2 mission, and Scarecrow TF141 Member goes with Ghost, and he looks exactly like Griggs I'm not making any of this up! Scarecrow looks exactly like Griggs!. Price then says "Wait a second... Scarecrow?" and Griggs nods in responds, revealing his persona of Scarecrow. The game then shows Griggs and Price walking in the streets, having a conversation about past events. Price asks "So, what happened after Zakhaev's death?" and Griggs says "After that damn Russian shot me, last thing I saw was Soap aiming at Zakhaev's head, and after I passed out, I heard a bunch of gunshots. Then I heard helicopters, and someone talking to Soap in Russian." and Price immediately says "That was... Kamarov." and Griggs says "Yeah. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a Russian hospital, with the shot wound and burns from the Tanker explosion bandaged, and I'm hooked up to hundreds of machines. Couldn't find you guys anywhere." and Price asks "Why didn't you tell me all this before?" and Griggs responds "Couple of hours after I left the Hospital, I was approached by General Shepherd. Told me that I could get paid a massive amount of money to join the 141. I accepted after thinking it over, and he had to give me the codename of 'Scarecrow' to cover up my death and to keep my family safe." and Price keeps listening. Price then tells Griggs of how he ended up in the Gulag in Modern Warfare 2 and how Soap helped him out. The game switches to 2013, where Operation Kingfish 2 years after the events of Call of Duty 4. Price, Soap, Ozone, Ghost and Scarecrow walk through the woods towards the Safehouse of their target, codename Kingfish. Category:Call of Duty Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games